harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyla (MM)
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Quotes }} Lyla (ライラ, Raira) is one of the marriage candidates in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Lyla is a cheerful girly-girl who loves flowers and gifts. You will meet her for the first time during the Flower Festival on the 23rd of Spring. Until she's seen at the Flower Festival, Lyla will not move in to the town permanently, but will visit the Town Square on the weekends. She will later move in permanently and will own a souvenir/gift shop called Hearty ❤ Lyla. 'Locations' *Inside Hearty ♥ Lyla. *In the Village Square. *In Moonlight Cafe on Mondays around 7pm (if she lives in the village) 'Moving Out' Lyla may knock on your door one morning and inform you that she is temporarily leaving the village. This happens when the player fails to ship enough flowers through the shipping box. When she leaves, Hearty ♥ Lyla will close, and will not open until she returns. For Lyla to return, the player must ship more flowers, yarn, and other goods Lyla sold in her store, through the shipping box. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 2-Heart Gift Lyla will come to your front door as you leave in the morning (regardless of which gender you play as) when she reaches two hearts. Lyla will give you a piece of wool, and you will also get the "Heartfelt" note. ---- 5-Heart Gift Lyla will bring a second gift to your door when she reaches 5 hearts, if you are playing as a male character. Lyla will knock on your door in the morning as you leave and will give you a piece of homemade cheesecake. 'Wedding' After meeting all the of the marriage requirements and receiving your Blue Feather, the player will be able to propose. Whichever character you're proposing to must have a minimum of 8 hearts. If they accept your Blue Feather, the wedding will take place the following day (unless the following day is a festival). The wedding will take up one full day. 'Rival' In Harvest Moon: Magical Melody, each bachelor and bachelorette can be paired off to what is considered as the main character's rival. Each rival couple has one heart event between them, but they will never marry. You must have 4 hearts with your rival (the person of the same gender), and the marriage candidate must have less than 4 hearts. Louis is Lyla's rival love interest. Their event will take place inside of Hearty ♥ Lyla. 'Musical Note' Lyla provides you with the 89th musical note, "Heartfelt", when she brings you a gift for building her friendship level up to 2 hearts. Note Description: “She loves flowers, animals, and romance♥ A young lady who is always smiling like the spring breeze." Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelorettes Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody